Convert the following equation from point slope to slope intercept form. In other words, if the equation is rewritten to look like $y = mx + b$, what are the values of $m$ and $b$ ? $y - 16 = 4(x - 3)$
Distribute the $4$ in the $4(x - 3)$ term on the right. $y - 16 = {4x - 12}$ Isolate the y term on the left by adding $16$ to both sides. $y = 4x - 12 + 16$ Combine the constant terms on the right. $y = 4x + 4$ The equation is now in slope-intercept form, with a slope of $4$ and a y-intercept of $4$.